


31 Days of Ficmas 2017

by goingtothetardis



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100 word chapters, 31 Days of Ficmas, Basically it's so fluffy you'll get cavities from the fluff, Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Jumpers, Cuddling, Domestics, Drunk Doctor, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Ginger - Freeform, Ginger beer, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Introspection, Kissing, Mistletoe, Post-game station but the Doctor does not regenerate, Romance, Snowball Fight, Team TARDIS, christmas trees, doctorroseprompts, hand holding, holiday baking, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: 31 Days of Ficmas with the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler: A collection of fluffy and terribly domestic Christmas-themed moments as they experience the holidays together.





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> DoctorRosePrompts on tumblr is sponsoring a 31 days of Ficmas challenge, and this is my contribution.
> 
> It's a series of connected 100-word drabbles with the Ninth Doctor and Rose. 
> 
> I very much hope you enjoy this! It was a lot of fun to write, and it's so domestic and so fluffy, don't blame me if you have a sugar high. 
> 
> (P.S. I may change the title at a later time.)

“Mum said the Christmas markets are up for the season. I was hoping we could go.”

“Time ship, Rose. How many times do I have to tell you? It can be Christmas any time you want.”

With a frown, Rose places her hands on her hips and glares at the Doctor. “I _know_ we’re on a time ship, Doctor. It’s just… I love Christmas, I’ve been traveling with you over a year with no Christmas… Please? Can we go home?”

“Did someone mention Christmas? Could do with a sexy elf,” Jack says, striding into the console room.

The Doctor sighs.


	2. Skating

“How’d I get roped into this again?” the Doctor asks, glaring at Rose as she shoves a pair of ice skates in his arms.

“It’s tradition,” Rose says with a smile, lacing up her own skates.

“Aw, come on, Doctor,” Jack calls, skating effortlessly up to them and executing a perfect spin. “Live a little!”

Rose stands and takes his hand, tugging him gently onto the ice. It doesn’t take long before Rose’s excitement and beaming smile breaks his determined grumpy reluctance, and he let’s go of her hand to stretch his legs, gliding smoothly over the ice, smiling manically.


	3. Hot Chocolate

"Excellent idea, Rosie," Jack says, then takes a sip of his hot chocolate, trying to find the perfect balance between marshmallows and drink.

“It’s my favorite way to warm up after the cold,” Rose replies with a happy sigh.

Jack grins. “Well, I can think of a few more pleasurable ways to–” 

“Head out of the gutter, Harkness. There are children about.” The Doctor looks pointedly between Jack and the young family sitting next to them. 

“I’m just saying…” Jack trails off, watching as Rose snuggle into the Doctor’s side. “Maybe you two should move past the hot chocolate.” 

“Harkness.”


	4. Ginger

“Ginger beer?” Jack asks, holding out a bottle to the Doctor. 

“No, ta.” 

Something in his expression and the abrupt swiftness of his reply makes Jack pause, his head tilting to the side as he studies the Doctor. 

“Why not?” 

The Doctor glares at Jack. “Do I need a reason?”

“When you refuse a perfectly fine drink, yes.”

With a loud sigh, the Doctor realizes Jack won’t give up until he pulls the real reason from him. 

“Ginger has properties that can… incapacitate a Time Lord,” he admits. 

Jack’s laugh is full of mischief. 

“Don’t abuse it,” the Doctor warns.


	5. Candy Cane

“Candy cane for the pretty lady?” 

Rose stops and stares at the bloke in an obnoxious red and green pinstriped suit. “Um,” she says, unsure if she should accept or not. 

“How about a candy cane for a handsome young man?” Jack steps forward and smiles disarmingly at the man, holding out his hand. “Captain Jack Harkness, at your service.”

Rose sighs in relief and takes the Doctor’s hand. He tugs her closer with an air of possessiveness. She turns her head and smiles into the arm of his leather jacket. 

The Doctor’s rather endearing when he’s a bit jealous.


	6. Bells

Bells jingle merrily inside the flat, and the Doctor opens the door with more than a little bit of trepidation. 

“Oh good! Himself is here,” Jackie calls from the living room.

He closes the door behind him and walks cautiously down the hall. 

Rose, Jackie, and Jack wear matching green jumpers covered in snowflakes, a bell sown in the center of each one. His eyes widen as Jackie holds up one more matching jumper. 

“I got you one too!” 

“No.”

“Please? I want a picture.”

“No.” He looks to Rose for help, but she shrugs and bites her lip. 

Blast.


	7. Ring

“Doctor, why is there a ring in your pocket?” Jack pulls out a silver band and studies it. 

“Oi, that’s _my_ jacket! Hands off.” He glares at Jack.

“Sorry!” Jack raises his hands. “Rose asked me to get your sonic, and I found that first.”

The Doctor snatches the ring out of Jack’s hands. “No reason. It’s a… bio-dampener! It’s technology, not what you think.” 

Jack smirks. “Uh huh.”

“It is!”

“Sure, Doctor. I believe you,” Jack says with a smile that suggests he absolutely does not believe him. “And the Gallifreyan inscribed on the inside is nothing important, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about this one. In full disclosure, I don't actually address the ring situation again in this series. ;) But you know, maybe I can think about it and add on later. ;)


	8. Snowflake

It starts to snow. Big fat snowflakes that cover the estate in a thick blanket. Jack’s off who knows where doing who knows what, while Jackie snores on the couch. 

Rose sprints to her room, she throws on her favorite boots, a jacket, hat, and gloves before running carefully to the TARDIS. 

“Doctor,” she calls, sticking her head in the front door.

“Rose!”

She grabs his hand and pulls him outside, then lets go to twirl around in the falling snow. Stopping, she looks for the Doctor. He’s leaning against the TARDIS, his intense gaze on her. 

Her breath catches.


	9. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorites. Because TARDIS and Rose BFFs is my everything. :D Enjoy!

Hands on her hips, Rose studies the TARDIS. 

“Something wrong, Rose?” the Doctor asks. 

“Do you think the TARDIS would let us decorate her with lights?”

“Oi, what about asking me if it’s okay?” The Doctor crosses his arms.

“Cause you’ll say no,” Rose answers with a tongue touched smile, then unlocks the door and steps inside, squealing in delight when she finds a box of twinkling lights. 

“The TARDIS approves!” She runs outside with the box, laughing at the expression of utter betrayal on the Doctor’s face. “Oh, come on, Doctor! It’s festive!”

* * *

 _Bloody domestics._ This crosses a line.


	10. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the double notification for this chapter, if you received one. I accidentally deleted it the first time.
> 
> Also, I had a question about this fic. It's post-game station, but the Doctor does not regenerate. It's canon divergent.

An unexpected peace overwhelms the Doctor, one that takes him by surprise. He’d expected this Christmas adventure to be stifling and terribly, _utterly_ domestic, and while it very much is, he’s strangely… happy. The urge to run is muted, and he’s content to simply experience the present.

Perhaps it’s his almost brush with death, the Daleks, Jack brought back to life… Bad Wolf. A shiver runs down his spine at the memory of Rose filled with the power of Time. 

So much has changed. 

He has a family again, a funny sort of family, but she – Rose – feels like home.


	11. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeeno, you may now let go of your horses.

Jackie’s annual Christmas party pulses with energy.

The Doctor leans against a doorway staring daggers at Mickey, who flirts shamelessly with Rose. 

“What’s on?” Jack asks, looking pointedly between Mickey and Rose. 

The Doctor rolls his eyes. 

“Rosie,” Jack calls, waving at Rose, and the Doctor scowls at him. 

Rose walks up with a smile. “What’s up, Jack?”

“Mistletoe.” Jack looks up, then nudges Rose toward the Doctor. 

“Oh.” Her eyes widen and cheeks flush, but she catches the Doctor’s gaze and licks her lips, waiting for him. 

_Oh, sod it._

He leans down and presses his lips to hers.


	12. Candles

Rose retreats to the TARDIS that night, feigning illness and leaving the party early despite Jackie’s protests. 

The Doctor suspects Jackie won’t remember come morning. 

Thinking Rose asleep, he visits the library, his eyes widening in surprise when he arrives.

Candles line the mantle and ornate brick ledges of the fireplace, casting the room in a warm glow. 

“Rose,” he says, voice low. 

A shape on the floor rises, and Rose turns to him with a smile, hair mussed. 

_A vision._

“Come on, then,” she invites. 

His lips quirk up in a grin, and he joins Rose on the floor.


	13. Snowball Fight

“So you and him together or somethin’?” Mickey asks, kicking the snow at his feet. 

“We kissed,” Rose answers honestly. 

“I saw.” 

Rose blushes at the memory. “Well, if you have a problem with–” 

Her words are cut off as something hard hits her between the shoulders, and snow explodes behind her as someone whoops loudly. 

“Oi!” She turns to find Jack standing at a distance, another snowball in hand, and she glances at Mickey with a gleeful smile. 

“Sure that’s smart, picking a snowball fight with a couple of estate kids?” Mickey shouts. “Rose will kick your ass, Harkness.”


	14. Family

Rose curls into the Doctor’s side, not really paying attention to the Christmas movie they’re watching on the telly. Jackie drones on the phone in the background, chatting with Cousin Mo. 

“Yeah, got the family here this year. Rose and her bloke, their handsome friend Jack ( _he’s American_ and oh, you should see his gorgeous blue eyes), and Micks.”

The Doctor stiffens beneath her, then relaxes infinitesimally when Rose threads her fingers through his. “You are, though,” she says. 

“Are what?”

She pokes him. “Family.”

He releases a ragged sigh and squeezes her tightly. “Still domestic.”

“That’s what family is.”


	15. Elves

Somehow he’s allowed Jack to drag them out to a popular London club. The place is swarming with scantily clad elves and versions of naughty Santa Clauses. 

It’s more than a little cliche.

And of course Jack is in the middle of it wearing an off-kilter Santa hat with fake braids and the atrocious sweater from Jackie. A trio of blonde elves writhe around him. 

The Doctor grimaces, mildly revolted. 

“Aw, Jack found his sexy elves!” Rose laughs, joining him. 

“There’s only one sexy creature here tonight,” the Doctor states, staring at Rose, hoping she understands. “And it’s not them.”


	16. Mittens

The Doctor frowns, carefully squeezing Rose’s hand. It’s covered in a thick, woolly mitten, and it bothers him more than he’d like to admit that he can’t feel her warm skin against his own. 

“What’s wrong, Doctor?” Rose asks, gazing up at him with her beautiful hazel eyes. 

“Can’t feel your hand,” he mutters.

“What do you mean?” She swings their arms up so he can see their hands clasped together. 

“Your skin,” he clarifies, glaring at her glove. 

“Oh.” Rose smiles at him with affectionate amusement before slipping off her glove and returning her hand to his. 

“Much better.”


	17. Joy

London’s Christmas markets always fill Rose with infectious joy. She links elbows with her Mum as they wander through stalls. 

“I’m glad you’re home, Rose,” Jackie says. “I’m scared one day you’ll forget about me and where you’re from. The Doctor gives you a better life than I ever could.” 

“No, Mum, never. Not you.” 

“I saw you kiss,” Jackie admits. “Thought I’d want to slap him again, but… I’m happy.”

“What, really?”

“Surprised me too, it did. But it’s obvious you love each other, even though you’re both too daft to admit it.”

“Mum!” 

“Well, I’m right, aren’t I?”


	18. Tree

“I could take you to Picea IV,” the Doctor says. “Most beautiful Christmas trees in the galaxy.” 

Rose claps her hands. “Yes!” 

“No alien Christmas trees,” Jackie interjects. 

“Mum, please! You can come with us!” 

“You’ll get a tree from Earth, and that’s final.”

Rose huffs. “Fine, we’ll be back with the _boring_ tree later.”

As soon as they’re out of the flat, Rose says. “We’re goin’ to Picea, right, Doctor?” 

“Jackie will never know.”

* * *

The singing pinecones tip Jackie off to the truth, but she supposes an alien tree can be forgiven just this once. It _is_ rather pretty.


	19. Holiday Baking

Jackie’s eyes widen in horror when she walks through the door of her kitchen, arms laden with groceries.

The Doctor and Rose stand in the middle of the kitchen, locked in a passionate embrace, lips and hands and _everything_ pressed as close as possible. 

What’s almost more alarming, however, is the _state_ of her kitchen. Flour covers every available surface, _including_ her daughter and the bloody alien sucking her face off. 

She clears her throat, amused when they jump apart like embarrassed teenagers.

“Just doing some holiday baking!” the Doctor insists. 

“Oh, right, is that what it’s called these days?”


	20. Rosy Cheeks

“Rosy cheeks for Rosy Rose,” the Doctor slurs, pulling Rose to his chest and planting a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek. 

“Doctor, what’re you doin’?” she laughs, squirming in his firm embrace. 

Jack laughs. “Oh, this is good.” He pulls out a small video camera and points it at the Doctor. 

“Jack, what’d you do?” 

“Oh, I may have found a bottle of ginger beer on the TARDIS. I think the old girl’s a bit bored.” Jack winks at Rose, then adjusts the camera. 

Rose giggles. “Is there any more?” 

Jack faux gasps, delighted. “Why I never. Rose Tyler!”


	21. Holiday Music

On the days when the domestics press in on all sides, the Doctor returns to the TARDIS to tinker at the console. Today, Rose joins him, reading Harry Potter out loud to him from the jump seat. 

As she reads about the Yule Ball, strands of familiar Christmas music drift out of unseen speakers around the console room. 

“Oi!” the Doctor growls, pulling his hand away from the console as the TARDIS sparks his hand.

Rose laughs. “Maybe she thinks we should dance. It _is_ the Yule Ball, an’ all.”

Glaring at the rotor, the Doctor mutters, “Bloody interfering ship.”


	22. Shiver

It’s snowing again, highly unusual for London despite the winter season. 

Rose and the Doctor walk hand in hand (no gloves) along the Thames, enjoying the sights and sounds of snowy London. 

The Doctor tugs her to a stop next to a light post, then trails one finger down her cheek, running his thumb over her lips. “Rose, I…” 

She shivers, not from the cold, but from his touch and the fierce intensity in his blue eyes sending sparks down her spine. 

“I know,” she says, cupping his cheek in her ungloved hand. “Me too.” 

Maybe someday she’ll say it.


	23. Feast

“Finally!” Mickey exclaims, eyeing the Christmas feast on the table. “Been waiting all year for this.”

“Nothing’s stopping you from Christmas in July,” Rose says, smirking. 

“Oh, you. You’re just too lazy to fix it yourself.” Jackie rolls her eyes. 

Mickey shrugs, unrepentant, and lifts a few pieces of turkey to his plate before filling it with other food. 

The Doctor watches in mild disbelief. “Mickey the Idiot,” he says, smiling despite himself. 

“What?” Mickey’s eyes narrow in suspicion.

“Nothing,” the Doctor replies, raising his eyebrows in thinly contained innocence.

“Yeah, right,” Mickey says, digging into his food, clearly unperturbed.


	24. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have all been waiting for! ;)
> 
> Merry Christmas!!!

It slips out one afternoon over a shared basket of chips at her favorite chippy. 

“Doctor, I love you,” she says, her eyes widening in surprise. She’d meant to ask him to pass the vinegar. 

Rose holds her breath as the Doctor stills, and she focuses on the chip halfway to his mouth instead of his eyes, so dark and wonderful and filled with impossible sentiments. 

A moment passes, the outside world freezing around them, until the Doctor’s gruff northern voice sends everything back into motion. 

“I know.”

Rose blushes, finally meeting his gaze. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, cos I do too.”


	25. Presents

Jackie cries early on Christmas morning after discovering a pile of presents in front of her Christmas tree bigger than she’d ever seen in her life. 

“How?” she asks Rose, sharing a quiet moment with her daughter over a cup of tea.

Rose shrugs. “It’s the Doctor. He won’t ever admit it, but I think he’s enjoyed all this.” She waves her hand around.

“He didn’t have to.” Jackie's heart aches with gratitude at the gesture.

“He knows.” Rose stares into her tea, quietly refective. “He never _has_ to, but he always will.”

“I was wrong about him," she says.


	26. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bow chicka wow wow ;)

They make love for the first time in front of the fire in the TARDIS library. 

After, the Doctor gazes at his love while she sleeps, watching as the shadows of the flames dance over her naked body. Her hair shines golden, reflecting the bright orange flames. 

This woman has rocked his universe to its foundation, thoroughly crumbled every barrier he’d constructed to protect his weary and downtrodden hearts. 

And yet, he finds he’s not at all bothered by such things. In fact, he welcomes it gladly, for a life filled with love is far better than one of misery.


	27. Ice

Rose wakes up to the sound of her mobile buzzing. “Yeah?” she mumbles into the phone.

“Rose, come outside. Be careful,” the Doctor says.

“Why?” She yawns.

“Just come.”

“Okay.” Punching the off button, Rose rolls out of bed, shrugging on her robe. At the front door, she steps into her boots, then meets the Doctor outside.

“Oh!” 

The world is blanketed in a sheet of ice. A strange sort of silence permeates the air, and the ice covered structures and trees shift the world into a magical realm. 

Frozen in a moment of time, Rose takes the Doctor’s hand.


	28. Sledding

Another storm has rolled through London, leaving a heavy layer of snow on the ground. A record breaking year, meteorologists report. 

When the Doctor finds out Rose has never been sledding, his astonishment fuels a flurry of plans.

Not long after, Rose sits on a sled, teetering on the edge of an enormous hill. 

“Are you ready?” the Doctor asks. 

She looks over the edge, then back at the Doctor. The breathless anticipation of the unknown fills her with adrenaline. “Yes!”

With a mighty shove, the Doctor sends her sled careening down the hill. Powdery snow explodes around her. 

_Brilliant._


	29. Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting day 29 and 30 today because I will be out of town until Sunday afternoon. I'll finish the last day with an extra bonus post then.

“Close your eyes, Doctor,” Rose says, just before the leave the flat.

Despite his curiosity, he follows her orders, helpless to deny her anything. Something soft and strangely familiar wraps around his neck. “Rose, what–?”

“There,” Rose announces, “you can open your eyes, now.” 

“Where did you find this?” He fingers the multi-colored scarf, allowing a moment of nostalgia. 

Rose shrugs. “Found it in the wardrobe. Thought it might keep you warm.”

“I used to wear this all the time.”

“You did?”

Her surprise reminds him she still doesn’t know about regeneration. “I was another man back then.”

“Do tell.”


	30. Cozy

“You okay, Jackie?” Jack asks, following her gaze to the couch, where the Doctor and Rose lay wrapped up in each other, sound asleep. 

“They look so cozy, an’ I don’t want to wake them up. Bev’s coming over soon, an’ imagine what she’d say.” 

Jack wraps an arm around Jackie. “Leave them be. Let’s get Bev and head down to the pub. I believe you’re a fan of quiz night? Throw on your best tracksuit, and let’s go.”

Chewing on a nail, Jackie sighs. “Oh, all right. But only if you let me win.”

“You got it, Mrs. Tyler.”


	31. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite done yet! I’ve got a special surprise to wrap this up for everyone tomorrow. Happy New Year!!

It’s New Year’s day, and after a long period of rest and respite with Jackie for the holiday season, the Doctor is anxious to head back to the TARDIS into the great unknown, to new beginnings with the love of his lives at his side. And Jack, too, of course. 

“Now don’t be strangers, you hear?” Jackie warns, standing in the doorway. “Just because you’re shagging each other across the universe doesn’t mean I’ll let Rose forget her mum.”

“Mum!” Rose hisses, and the Doctor closes his eyes in horror. Jack laughs, clapping both him and Rose on the shoulders.


	32. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end!! I decided to add the final chapter this evening to keep this fic contained to this year. I'll add it to tumblr tomorrow, New Year's Day. ;)
> 
> If you recall, I promised I'd return to the ring. ;) ;) ;) Hope you enjoy this little bit from both the Doctor and Rose's POVs. 
> 
> I just wanted to thank all of you who have taken the time to read and comment on this little story. It was so much fun to write, and it makes me so happy that you all enjoyed it so much!! 
> 
> I wish all of you a wonderful 2018!!! Happy New Year!!

“We’re going back to New Year’s Eve,” the Doctor announces, moving with manic energy around the console. 

“But it was just last night.”

“Not yesterday,” he explains, landing the tardis “a different one.”

When Rose steps outside the TARDIS, under a night sky filled with a colorful aurora borealis dancing across the sky, she gasps in wonder. 

“Rose Tyler,” the Doctor says, gazing at the woman at his side. 

“Doctor,” she answers with a smile. 

He holds out a ring, one covered in Gallifreyan inscriptions, and the corners of his mouth twitch when Rose’s eyes widen in shock. “Marry me?”

* * *

Rose stares at the Doctor, almost melting at the terrified but hopeful expression on his face, despite the bitter cold of where they stand. 

_”Marry me?_

Without a second thought, she answers the important question. “Yes!” 

The Doctor’s smile puts the spectacular aurora display to shame. He bends down and picks her up in a giant bear hug, and they laugh in delight as he spins her around. 

Jack’s voice calls out over their laughter as he bounds out of the TARDIS. “What’d I miss?”

Rose holds out her hand, showing off her new ring.

“I knew it!” Jack shouts.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
